Pour un bout de saucisson
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Stiles était une vrai tête de mule. Un putain d'âne buté comme il n'en existe que peu. Et quand il a décidé que ce bout de charcuterie était à lui, Derek n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire... Enfin... Presque pas. - STEREK - OS
1. Chapter 1

_Et non, pour mes lecteurs qui me suivent, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre de _« De l'autre côté de la route »_, désolé. Cela ne devrait pas tarder, mais pour une raison que j'évoquerais dans le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'ai eu une baisse de régime._

_Donc, cette OS. Disons qu'après avoir manger tout le Sterek du fandom disponible sur ce site, une soirée un peu trop arrosée et une bagarre pour un bol de saucisson, je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit pour écrire ceci. Vous savez, ce genre de rêve qui vous sort des phrases et des situations tellement cool que vous vous dites en plein rêve « Putain, faut que je m'en souvienne demain ! » Bah pour le coup, c'était tellement puissant que je m'en suis réveiller. Du coup, j'ai pondu ceci. Je l'ai écrit le quinze août, mais ne le poste que maintenant a cause de petit problèmes de technologie... ENFIN BREF. ENJOY._

* * *

**TITRE :** Pour un bout de saucisson

**GENRE :** Humour, Amitié... ? Nan, très rapidement Romance.

**PLOT :** Stiles était une vrai tête de mule. Un putain d'âne buté comme il n'en existe que peu. Et quand il a décidé que ce bout de charcuterie était à lui, Derek n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire... Enfin... Presque pas.

**RATING :** T

**NOTE :** • **TRES IMPORTANT : **Je n'ai vu que l'épisode 2 de la saison 4. J'arrive pas à avancer, cette saison me... Déçoit ? Un peu. Je sais que seulement deux épisodes ne comptent pas, mais... Enfin voilà. Tout ça pour dire que cela se passe après l'épisode 1 de la saison 4, sans compter le Derek tout jeunot.

• **DE PLUS !** Je me suis permis des fantaisies pour cet OS. Parce que bon, j'ai beau ne pas aimé Allisson... Je suis DESOLE, mais NON ! Dooonc... Bah les changements, vous les verrez au fil de votre lecture.

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée. Les psycho. Enfin bref.

* * *

Stiles était une vrai tête de mule. Un vrai âne. Pas dans le sens idiot, loin de là, mais plutôt sans le sens... Un putain d'âne buté comme il n'en existe que peu.

Explications.

Comme tout bon adolescent qui se respecte, notre cher Stiles est versatile. Soit, quelque chose de plutôt commun en sommes. Mais avec lui, tout est... Comment dire... Exagéré ? Pour les détails futiles, plus versatiles que lui, ça n'existe pas, enfin on fait peu. - Genre " Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir manger ce soir... Frites bouclées ou pizza au fromage ? Han, que faire... Quoi qu'il doit me rester quelques tomates... Non mais quel dilemme ! " Et finir avec une pizza spéciale garniture tomates, triples nappage aux frites bouclées. Vous voyez le genre ? Du Stiles tout craché quoi. Du Stiles... Avec stile. Comment ça, jeux de mot abusé ? Ahahaha- Ouais, j'avoue. Désolé pour ça. -

Pour ce qui est des sujets plus sérieux, il est plus réservé.

Certes, il défendra bec et ongles son idée jusqu'à ce qu'on lui démontre par A plus B qu'il a en effet tord. Bon, je dis pas, il va tout de même chercher un moyen de prouver qu'il a raison, c'est de Stiles dont on parle tout de même, petit génie caché derrière une bonne couche de TDAH et du sarcasme avec un égo de mâle qui se cherche dominant. Mais il saura se ranger du côté de la raison. Ou plutôt, du côté de SA raison, différence assez importante pour être notée tout de même. Et là arrive le plus marrant. Enfin, si on veut.

Pour en revenir à la tête de mule : Pour ce qui est de certains détails, Stiles peut passer de l'hyperactif petit génie à la langue bien pendue mais aux plans toujours audacieux et affreusement bon ; à soudainement... Comment expliquer sans être grossier... Mais en restant technique, c'est ça le plus dur... Disons qu'il peut rapidement devenir un môme de trois ans pourris gâté piquant sa crise devant le refus de sa glace ou son paquet de bonbons quotidien. Vous voyez l'horreur ?

Un exemple concret. Le petit bout de chou qu'était Stiles à ses dix ans est tombé amoureux de la mignonnette à croquer Lydia Martin - Ils ont dix ans, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? La belle est plantureuse collectionneuse de garçon Lydia Martin ? Redescendez, c'est des mômes tout de même - Et bien, voyez-vous, six ans après, il était toujours campé sur ses positions, affirmant à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il allait lui demander sa main, que leurs enfants seraient les plus beaux du monde, tout ça tout ça. - Alors que bon, on a beau l'aimer, on va pas se mentir non plus. Si elle n'avait pas eu un quelconque lien avec le surnaturel, on serait toujours au stade du "What the hell is a Stiles ?" non ? - Et bien sur, c'était bien plus marrant de se défaire de son béguin de six longues années quand ils ont commencé à être plus proche - faut dire qu'avec ces deux là, c'était pas bien compliqué de faire plus proche qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant, vous ne trouvez pas ? -. Peut-être que Stiles s'était rendu compte que ce qui l'avait attiré chez Lydia en plus de sa beauté, de son intelligence et de sa fragilité quant à la peur d'être abandonné si elle se révélait être plus intelligente qu'elle n'y paraissait, c'était surtout son inaccessibilité. S'était-il sûrement fait une raison à cela, avec le temps, ou encore qu'au moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux et abandonnée à moitié son masque, tout était bien trop tard.

Mais on s'éloigne du sujet.

Nous disions donc... Stiles, tête de mule.

Et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Sa mère l'avait sur, son père le savait. Scott le savait, bien entendu. Melissa McCall le savait, même le père de Scott le savait. Lydia l'avait apprit à ses dépens et- Non mais attendez, PIRE ! Même son professeur Harris le savait, c'était pour dire ! Et dans toute cette ribambelle de gens, il a bien fallut que quelqu'un soit victime de son caractère de cochon – oui, nous ne passons pas du coq à l'âne, mais de l'âne au cochon. -, quelqu'un qui aurait bien aimé ne pas découvrir en profondeur cette facette de l'hyperactif. Non, vraiment, Derek aurait préféré éviter.

Quoique... Parce que voyez-vous, tout cela nous amène à cette fameuse histoire.

Cela avait commencé comme une simple journée. Je dirais même plus, ça avait commencé comme une simple semaine, voire même simple mois ! Enfin, n'exagérons rien, nous étions tout de même à Beacon Hills, le dernier endroit touristique à la mode pour tout êtres ayant ne serait-ce qu'un dixième sur cent de rapport à quelconque communauté surnaturelle. Et depuis le début du mois, soit deux petites semaines, ils avaient fort heureusement non pas affaire à une bande de Loups-garous psychopathes, de mangeur de chaire humaine, de buveur de moelle osseuse, à des sorcières prêtes à en découdre ou une horde de chasseurs déchaînés. Naaaaaan ! Rien de tout cela. Pour une fois, ils avaient affaire à des farfadets. Vous savez, ces petits êtres malicieux issus du folklore français, qui luisent comme des lucioles aux abords des cimetières et qui s'amusent à faire des farces aux vivants venant rendre hommage aux morts ? Bah voilà, c'était eux. Ils avaient eu quelques incendies, rien de bien méchant, aucun blessés, aucun mort - ça change, hein ? - même si les pertes matérielles n'étaient pas à ignorer.

Concrètement, rie de bien méchant en sommes. Enfin, si l'on veut.

Ce fameux jour aurait pu être un jour ordinaire, sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Aujourd'hui se trouvait être l'anniversaire de la mère de Stiles. Contrairement à l'anniversaire de sa mort, ce jour est synonyme de fête et bonne humeur, même si Claudia n'était plus présente pour en profiter. Comme ce jour tombait durant les vacances d'automne, Stiles pouvait rester à sa guise sur sa tombe. Il se levait donc aux aurores, pour préparer son gâteau préféré, choisir des vêtements sympa, et partir s'installer pour lui raconter tout ce qui allait superbement bien dans sa vie. Il lui avait raconté ses déboires surnaturels l'année passée et comptait mettre à jour le tout : Isaac qui était revenu de son périple de France ; Scott et son amour tout étincelant et grandissant pour la Kistune Kira ; son amitié étrange avec la jeune coyote Malia ; le retour de Derek sain et sauf du Mexique, même si Kate était toujours introuvable ; Aiden qui se remettait doucement de ses émotions, ainsi que les médecins qui semblaient optimistes pour le coma d'Alisson. Bref, que de bonnes nouvelles en sommes.

Malheureusement, il ne put rien lui raconter. Parce que ce jour là, les farfadets avaient jetés leurs dévolu sur sa personne. Alors certes, ils ne blessaient personne, mais empêcher Stiles d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère, son gâteau à la main pour le manger en l'enfermant dans une allée de tombe sans fin alors qu'il pouvait trouver son chemin les yeux bandés en temps normal. Pour une journée ou la bonne humeur se devait-être de mise, ce n'était pas vraiment gagné. Après quatre heures passées à tourner en rond, rire au début, piquer une crise de colère par la suite pour enfin fondre en larme, il du se résoudre à laisser tomber. Le cœur lourd et une frustration grandissante, l'âme en peine et le corps fourbu, il avait quitté le cimetière, son gâteau toujours à la main. Il aurait pu tourner en rond pendant encore longtemps, mais toute la petite clique avait décider de se rassembler au loft de Derek pour mettre en commun les informations qu'ils avaient rassemblés chacun de leur côté, ainsi que de décider d'une démarche à suivre : S'en débarrasser ou trouver un pour parler. Et Scott lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. De toute façon, Stiles ne voulait pas que Derek ne s'occupe de sa petite personne pour avoir osé sécher une des premières réunions de meutes faite dans les règles de l'Art.

- Parce que ça aurait été trop demander que de la faire demain bien sur. Pesta Stiles en coupant le moteur de sa jeep une fois arriver dans la rue du Loft.

Reniflant pour faire fuit ls dernière bribes de tristesse frustrante qui pouvait lui rester. Il se frotta les yeux, essuyant les larmes, jetant un regard à l'heure sur son portable. Ils avaient du commencer la réunion sans lui, il était en retard d'un petit quart d'heure... Enfin bref. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le gâteau, toujours intact. Bien... Autant ne pas gâcher après tout. Il attrapa le plat puis se dirigea vers le loft.

Comme il avait pu le deviner, tous étaient déjà là et ils parlaient. Quand il referma la porte, il attira tous les regards vers lui. Derek, appuyé contre la fenêtre, lui lança un regard sombre. Scott lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, a l'instar de Kira. Lydia renifla dédaigneusement en regardant son portable. Jackson, tout fraîchement revenu de Londres, haussa un sourcil amusé en le voyant. Malia s'amusait avec un ordinateur, découvrant la technologie petit à petit. Ethan et Aiden n'étaient pas présent, et Isaac devait être à l'hôpital au chevet d'Alisson ou avec Chris Argent.

- Et bien, tu es en retard. Remarqua Lydia.

- Oui, j'avais quelques petites choses à régler. Répondit-il avec le sourire.

Il s'avança, plateau en main.

- Rapport avec ce gâteau ? Demanda Scott, salivant devant le chocolat qui lui caressait les papilles.

- En quelques sortes. Éluda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Il déposa sur la table et se laissa tomber pour s'asseoir au sol.

- Et en quel honneur ? Demanda alors Derek une fois que chacun ai fait sa petite remarque sur cette offrande sucrée et que certain en ai déjà prit une part.

Stiles déglutit en tentant de contrôler ses battements de cœur. Sérieusement, pourquoi il lui parlait, et surtout pourquoi il lui posait cette question ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant !

- C'est une de nos premières vrai réunion de meute. - Une vérité. Choisissons bien les mots... - J'avais fait le gâteau, pensa-t-il - Une petite inspiration - ... Alors je me suis dis, autant en profiter. Termina-t-il à voix haute.

Autre vérité. Que des vérité. Rien ne vaux une parfaite maîtrise de la langue et de ses subtilités pour mentir sans vraiment le faire. Et son cœur n'avait ainsi pas tressauté.

Si la conversation, et au fond la réunion dans son intégralité, dériva sur autre chose très rapidement, Stiles n'était pas vraiment dedans. Il n'était pas à l'aise, toujours bouleversé de son petit périple avorté au cimetière et il n'avait pas franchement envie de partager son mal-être avec une tierce personne. Surtout qu ce n'était qu'un mal-être passager. Alors bon, euh... Il ne faisait que babiller, pour ne pas changer, offrant à tous un de ses sourires faux dont il avait le secret.

Alors que la nuit commençait doucement à tomber sur Beacon Hills, la meute commença à se disperser. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Stiles et Malia sur le canapé, Derek ayant disparu à l'étage. La jeune Coyote-garou se redressa, faisant craquer son dos en s'étirant.

- Bien. Toute cette histoire ne nous avance pas beaucoup. Déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

Stiles hocha la tête en rassemblant la vaisselle sur la table basse. Malia le regarda faire, encore trop peu habitué aux mœurs humaines pour lui proposer son aide.

- Tu rentres maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Stiles lui offrit un sourire, prétextant qu'il préférait faire la vaisselle avant de rentrer chez lui, sous peine d'une mort lente et douloureuse de la part de Derek. Alors la jeune femme lui sourit à son tour, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et disparu. Le jeune hyperactif attendit quelques minutes, avant de laisser échapper un douloureux " Tu parles d'une bonne soirée..." dans un long soupire. Il était épuisé émotionnellement, même si son corps lui demandait toujours plus de mouvements. Il laissa son regard dériver sur le bazar qu'ils avaient tous laissé, puis à l'horloge murale. 19h46. Pffff. Il avait beaucoup de temps devant lui. Pour dire vrai, il avait même toute la nuit : Peu après son arrivée au loft, son père l'avait prévenu qu'il travaillerait toute la nuit et qu'ainsi, il ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain, dans la matinée. Joie incommensurable. Enfin, Stiles commençait à être habitué... Malheureusement. Il avait donc tout loisir de remettre les choses en place : Non seulement nettoyer un peu le salon de Derek, faire la vaisselle, tout ça tout ça, mais aussi retrouver une routine pour le réconforter. Et qu'est-ce qui était plus marrant que de mettre hors de lui un Sourwolf, quitte à se crée de magnifiques hématomes dans le dos ? ... Des fois, Stiles se demandait s'il n'était pas un peu maso sur les bords... Mais cet état de chose était devenu son quotidien depuis plus d'un ans, alors... Mais avant de mettre hors de lui son loup-garou préféré, il n'allait certainement pas laisser la pièce à vivre dans cet état. Il allait le taquiner, mais avec sa diarrhée verbale, non pas avec de l'idiotie gratuite. C'était plus léger.

Empli d'une nouvelle vague de motivation, Stiles sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à tout ranger, emportant la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine, et mettre le gâteau - enfin, ce qui en restait... Quels morfales ces lycans - au frais. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger devant le réfrigérateur de la cuisine, puis il glissa la main dans la poche de son sweet pour en sortit son mouchoir plié. Religieusement, il l'ouvrit, sortant doucement le petit bout de chocolat qu'il avait retirer du gâteau avant de monter jusqu'ici. " Joyeux anniversaire, Maman" disait le glaçage à la vanille sur cet ornement de chocolat.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Joyeux anniversaire comme ils disent. Soupira-t-il.

- Petit menteur.

Stiles sursauta en lâchant un cri de surprise. Sans réfléchir un seul instant, il voulut cacher son trésor à la vue de tous et ne pu qu'enfourné fort peu élégamment l'ornement chocolaté dans la bouche avant de se retourner. Derek le fixait, un regard amusé, nonchalamment adossé au bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Stiles resta interdit face à lui. Ok, certes, c'était chez lui, donc qu'il s'y trouve... C'était logique. Mais disons que Stiles... Figé dans ses mouvements, il ne reprit conscience de la situation que quand il sentit le carré de chocolat - un peu trop grand pour sa bouche d'ailleurs - fondre sur sa langue. Il commença à mâcher, enfin essayer parce que... voilà quoi, et faillit s'étouffer en avalant.

- Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. Déclara-t-il entre deux toux.

- Je suis peut-être un sourwolf, mais je suis pas aveugle. Ni idiot.

Stiles fixa son vis-à-vis comme s'il lui poussait une deuxième tête juste sous les yeux.

- Était-ce vraiment une tentative d'humour que tu nous fais là, Big bad Wolf ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non mais, parce que c'était bien trouvé ! Nice play, comme on dit. D'ailleurs, j'me suis toujours demandé d'où venait cette expression. C'est comme Nice Touch. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est en rapport au touché rect-

- Stiles ! Cria Derek, une grimace mi-dégoutée, mi-génée sur le visage.

- Oui ? Sursauta ce dernier.

- La ferme !

Sérieusement. Deux mots. Deux petits mots et ce Sourwolf avait réussit là où toute la maladresse de Scott et où les liens forts de la meute au complet avait échoué. Stiles eu un véritable sourire barrant son visage. Ce n'était pas assez. Il lui fallait plus.

- Hors de question, grumpy pup.

- Grumpy p- Pardon ?!

Stiles explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite que lui offrait le loup-garou. Là, il commençait vraiment à se sentir mieux ! Sautillant, il frappa l'épaule du lycaon du dos de sa main, lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

- Come on. Tire pas cette tête, ce surnom te vas encore mieux.

Derek lui répondit comme à son habitude : En grognant, ce qui renforça les ricanements du plus jeune, partit trottiner dans le salon. Le lycaon le suivit des yeux, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Stiles.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en rassemblant les verres.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- C'est l'anniversaire de qui ?

Stiles lui offrit un sourire.

- Le mien !

- Faux, tu es né le 15 août.

Stiles perdit automatiquement son sourire et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Mais... Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Derek haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

- Tu l'as dit une fois.

Stiles sentit un de ses sourcils se hausser.

- Et... Et tu as retenu ça...?

Le loup-garou secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Je disais ça comme ça, hein.

- Non mais attend ! Sautilla Stiles en se rapprochant de lui. Ça veut dire que tu m'écoutes quand je parles ?! Je veux dire, tu ne fais pas semblant, tu m'écoute vraiment ?!

- J'ai jamais dit ça moi. Déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais c'est tout comme ! Han, j'y crois pas ! C'est magnifique ! Hurla-t-il alors brandissant son poing dans les airs. Scott et papa pourront plus dire que j'ai un esprit inssuivable si toi tu arrives à me suivre ?!

- Stiles, je...

- C'est génial, t'imagine même pas à quel point ! Maintenant, j'ai quelqu'un à qui parler ! Enfin, quelqu'un pour m'écouter ! Tu savais que le mode de reproduction des hippocampes est incroyable ?! Parce qu'avec eux, c'est le mâle qui porte la progéniture et...

- Stiles...

Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas entendre le grognement du plus vieux.

- D'ailleurs, je me demande si c'est la même chose pour les sirènes, parce que- AOUTCH !

Tout l'air qu'il avait dans son corps se retrouva éjécté de ses poumons quand son dos rencontra brutalement un des pilonnes du loft. Derek, excédé de ses babillages, l'avait attrapé par le col pour le plaqué contre la plus proche surface histoire de lui couper la chique. Malheureusement, ses yeux bleus éclectique lupins ainsi que ses crocs ne découragèrent pas le moins du monde le jeune hyperactif qui lui offrit un sourire un peu tremblante de douleur, les yeux whisky dans les siens.

- D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça existe les sirènes ?

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ? Soupira Derek, perdant toutes caractéristiques lupines de découragement.

- Rarement. Répondît-il avec une moue amusée.

Puis, comme Derek semblait a bout de nerf, Stiles réussit à se défaire de sa poigne pour retourner sautiller jusqu'au salon, finir de ramasser les quelques verres qui traînaient encore sur la table basse. Il était de nouveau de bonne humeur et avait presque envie de chanter. D'un autre côté, son esprit se retrouvait parasité par Pharall Wiliams. Sérieux, on l'entendait partout en ce moment, ça commençait à devenir invivab-

- Et tu comptes rentrer chez toi un jour ?

Stiles sursauta et en laissa tomber un verre qui se brisa sur le sol. Il pesta contre sa maladresse habituelle. Il pesta un instant avant de se pencher pour reccuperer les petits bouts de verre. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Derek l'aider dans sa tache.

Et tandis qu'il faisait la vaisselle et que Derek la séchait pour la ranger, Stiles stoppa tous mouvements. Que cette situation était... Incongru. Cocasse même ! Totalement surréaliste et à la fois... Étrangement naturel. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, une douce chaleur se développa dans sa cage thoracique. Ce n'était pas du tout son quotidien... Et pourtant, c'était beaucoup plus agréable que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé. Un sourire doux barra son visage et il entreprit de se mordiller la lèvre pour éviter de sortit un bêtise plus grosse que lui. Et contre toute attente, qui des deux a commencé à parler ?

- Ton père travaille de nuit, c'est ça ? Demanda un Sourwolf, les bras croisés sur son torse, un torchon sur l'épaule, à moitié assit sur le comptoir alors que Stiles coupait l'eau.

La groge chargée d'émotions, le jeune hyperactif ne pu qu'hôcher la tête. Mais quelles émotions exactement ? Bonne question.

- Du coup, j'ai décidé de rester t'embêter un peu ! J'te dois bien ça. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire après s'être raclé la gorge.

- Trop aimable de ta part. Grogna Derek.

- Avec plaisir, on est amis après tout.

Stiles stoppa son mouvement - ici ranger un des derniers verres qui trainait encore - puis regarda Derek, un peu hésitant.

- ... N'est-ce pas ?

Derek haussa un sourcil.

- De quoi ?

- Qu'on est ami. Depuis le temps... Je ... On est amis pas vrai ?

Derek ne répondit pas, dos tourné en fermant le placard. Stiles, devant son silence où il y devinait sa réponse, eu un pincement au cœur, qui eu une raté. Peut-être s'était-il un peu trop avancé pour ce coup là. Il aurait pas pu réfléchir avant de parler ? Bordel... Pour lui, Derek était un ami depuis le temps, avec toutes leurs aventures... Tout cela avait forcément tissé des liens, non ? Derek ne lui faisait plus peur. Certes, il ne fallait pas oublié que ce grincheux était tout en haut de la chaîne alimentaire et comme il lui rappelait souvent, il ne lui suffisait qu'un coup de dents bien placés pour se débarrasser de lui. Mais malgré toutes ses violentes menaces au départ, au final, Derek n'en avait rien fait. Leurs querelles étaient toujours aussi virulentes mais jamais ils n'avaient blessés l'autre avec leurs mots, jamais ils n'avaient dépassés les limites. Stiles pensait même que, tout comme lui, Derek s'amusait bien de leurs disputes enfantines qui n'en étaient plus vraiment. Mais là, tout de suite, Stiles doutait. Et si, au fond, il était le seul à s'amuser de cette situation ? Et si Derek le haïssait vraiment ? Genre, pour de vrai et tout ?

Après que son cœur eu un raté, il s'emballa. Stiles hoqueta. Non, pas maintenant... ! Il n'allait tout de même pas faire une crise de panique dans la cuisine d'un loup-garou grincheux juste sous ses beaux yeux, tout de même ?! Respire Stiles... Respire !

Derek, alerté par le rythme effréné du palpitant du plus jeune, se retourna vers lui.

- Hey, t'emballe pas non plus. Je cherche juste à savoir quelle réponse va te provoquer la plus minimes des réactions. Tu parles beaucoup trop.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorqué quelque chose, mais sur le moemtn, il ne trouva rien d'intelligent à lui dire. Derek le remarqua et un sourire moqueur etira ses lèvres.

- Aurais-je réussit à te faire taire définitivement ?

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Rétorqua Stiles en haussant la voix, ainsi que les bras.

Zut, raté. Définitivement raté. Stiles ne pouvait se taire, même pour quelques instants, hein ? Derek leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Après tout ce qu'on a vécût, tu OSES réfléchir à une bonne réponse ?! D'où tu...

Et il continua ainsi pendant une longue minutes entière. Au moins, pensa Derek, il n'a plus esprit à une crise de panique.

- ... je pensais vraiment qu'avec tout ce qu'on a enduré pour venir te dénicher au Mexique, parce que Môssieur se fait enlever sans laisser de faire part, parce que ce serait trop simple sinon, tu pourrais au moins nous considérer plus que comme...

- Stiles...

- ... de simples connaissances ! Je dirais même putain, on est de sérieux potes ultra badass ! On est allé jusqu'au Mexique avec une tonne de pognon pour te récupérer. LE PUTAIN DE MEXIQUE DEREK ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il y fait chaud ! - enfin si, tu le sais très bien, tu y étais toi aussi - Mais d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça ...

- Stiles.

- ... Ma Jeep m'a lâché là-bas à cause de tout le sable ! Du coup, j'me demandais s'il n'était judicieux pour mon portefeuille de t'envoyer la facture ! Puisque comme apparemment, on est pas amis, je vois pas pourquoi je-

- Stiles ! STOP ! On est amis, d'accords ?! Voilà, t'es content ?!

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, tu dis ça juste pare que tu veux pas payer les frais de rép- Attends, t'as dit quoi ?

Derek ferma les yeux, soupira et massa ses temps d'une main.

- Je ne le répéterais pas.

- Non mais si, j'ai peur d'avoir mal entendu ! Allez Derek !

- Même pas en rêve !

- Rho, mais quel gamin tu peux être des fois !

Derek le regarda, haussant un sourcil semblant dire "C'est vraiment toi qui me dit ça ?" Stiles leva les mains avec un sourire en signe de soumission, histoire de le calmer un peu. Mais malheureusement, il avait du mal à contrôler le sourire qu'il avait, ainsi que le contentement qu'il ressentait face à cette nouvelle - oserais-je dire euphorie ? -

- Donc... Commença-t-il en baissant les bras, glissant ses mains sans les poches de son pantalon. On est amis finalement.

- ... - Oui, ils avaient une superbe conversation, pleine de mots et d'arguments... -

- Non, non. Dis rien. Je t'assures, ça m'suffit !

Il ricana gentiment quelques instants, le corps frémissant d'impatience - Enfin, d'impatience... Disons plutôt qu'en bon hyperactif qui se respecte, il avait envie de bouger. Et en cet instant, rien ne valait une bonne danse de la victoire, sur un fond de Pharrell Williams. Mais à peine avait-il pensé à cette idée qu'il l'abandonnait tout aussi vite, remplacé par autre chose.

- Hey, mais qu'est-ce c'est une amitié prenant en compte la confiance et tout ?

Regard interrogatif et haussement de sourcil de la part de Derek.

- D'un autre côté, après l'épisode Jackson rampant et piscine, tu ne peux pas remettre en cause ma bonne foi. Sérieux, si après ça tu m'fais pas confiance, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas, tu n'crois pas ?

Derek soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

- Un peu mon n'veux qu'ça m'fait plaisir ! Ca veut dire que je peux te cuisiner quelque chose désormais ! Déclara Stiles en levant les bras d'un air enjoué.

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Q-Quoi ? Mais nan ! Je-

- Tu vas voir, si tu as aimé mon gâteau, tu ne peux qu'aimer mes plats salés. Parce qu'après tout...

- Stiles, par pitié... Soupira Derek.

- ... je suis fin cuisinier. Alooooors - Il ouvrit le frigo - qui y a-t-il de bon à grailler là-dedans.

Le jeune homme sursauta quand la porte se referma brutalement devant lui. Il tourna doucement la tête vers le loup-garou, qui le fixait intensément. Réaction de Stiles ? Hausser un sourcil.

- Bah quoi ?

- Laisses mon frigo tranquille.

Le jeune hyperactif eu un sourire malicieux.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à caché ?

- Pas du tout.

- Même pas un petit cadavre dans le placard ? Je sais déjà que t'as pas de tête coupée dans le frigo, j'ai rien vu quand j'y ai mis le gâteau.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien fait au bon dieu pour se retrouver avec un gamin pareille sur les bras ? Bon, certes, avec le temps, il avait appris à supporter les babillages de cet humain, et a même, dans une moindre mesure, à les apprécier. Mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour lui donner double dose !

- Très bien, fait ce que tu veux...

- C'est vrai ? Enfin, j'veux dire, je peux cuisiner et tout, tu en mangeras ? Enfin plutôt, on mange ensemble et...

Le regard que lui lança le loup le fit déglutir.

- Ok, ok, je me tais...

Derek quitta la cuisine avec un énième soupire et Stiles l'aperçut se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil avec un bouquin. Le jeune homme le fixa un instant. Wha. Il allait vraiment le laisser faire ce qu'il veut dans sa cuisine ? Il n'avait pas peur, c'est génial ! Frappant dans ses mains, il ouvrit le frigo et y glissa la tête pour y lister mentalement ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

- Au fait, j'en fais pour combien ? Pour trois, ou cinq ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Lui parvint la voix de Derek.

- J'ai vu comment l'appétit de Scott a évolué après ses petits problèmes menstruel - ça fait un peu problèmes de filles, tu trouves pas ? - et donc j'me disais que comme lui, tu dois manger pour deux. Et au final, je voulais savoir si le zombie-garou qui te sert d'oncle sera de la partie ce soir.

- Non.

Stiles se redressa. Ok. Simple. Court. Précis. Ça changeait de sa propre personne, c'est sûr.

- Fort bien !

Il ré-enfourna sa tête dans le frigo.

Jambon. Oeufs durs. Salades. Plusieurs paquet de viande différentes, rouge comme blanche. Des sauces comme du ketchup, de la mayo, blablabla... oh, de la moutarde de Dijon. Stiles en avait déjà goutté, de ce truc français qui piquait, et ça l'étonnait d'en trouver dans un frigo de loups-garous dont le palais était ultra sensible... Qu'importe. Oh, tient, qu'est-ce que...

- Nom d'un chien !

Il entendit Derek soupirer de là où il était.

- Quoi encore... Marmonna-t-il.

Stiles avait soudainement l'impression d'être tombé au paradis. Devant lui, cachés derrières plusieurs pots de gelée différentes, de la charcuterie européenne. Oh mon dieu, du SAUCISSON ! Plusieurs battons de saucissons à différents goût ! Comment Derek avait-il réussit à se procurer cette chose si délicieuse pourtant interdite aux États-Unis ? Lui avait un souvenir particulièrement tendre avec sa mère, l'ayant embarqué en Europe quelques jours durant son enfance et même s'il n'avait que de vague souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient visité, les souvenirs gustatifs qui lui restaient de cette période arrivaient encore à le faire saliver. Et ça... CA ... OH MON DIEU ! Du saucisson nature... Au poivre ! Aux noisettes, aux piments, au POIVRON ! Au...

- Oh. My. God.

Stiles agrippa le paquet déjà bien entamé.

- Du saucisson au MIEL ?! Ca existe ?!

Le jeune homme porta le sachet jusqu'à son nez. Han, c'que ça sentait bon ! S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore se voir dans l'herbe d'un grand parc, quelque part dans... Paris ? Sûrement, ce devait-être Paris... Avec sa mère, découpant en chantonnant quelques rondelles avant de les lui glisser entre les lèvres... Au vu de ce qu'il restait - seulement une taille de deux phalanges à peu près - ce petit bout de charcuterie devait être délicieux. Hm... C'était trop tentant. Le jeune homme se glissa jusqu'au tiroirs pour en sortir un couteau, histoire de s'en couper un petit bout.

- Lâche ce couteau tout de suite.

Le jeune hyperactif se stoppa et se retourna lentement pour faire face à Derek, qui le pointait du doigt. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Je paye assez cher pour les faire parvenir jusqu'ici, de plus je me bats assez avec Peter comme ça pour garder MON saucisson, alors c'est pas un gamin comme toi qui va me le prendre ! Hors de question !

... Alors non seulement Stiles avait l'impression que c'était la première fois que Derek parlait autant, mais en plus... C'est qu'il semblait très sérieux avec ça ! Stiles sentit les picotement caractéristiques de son TDAH, ce petit picotement qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il allait faire une grooooosse connerie, se propager de sa poitrine jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Une lueurs malicieuse s'alluma dans son regard alors que sa poigne se refermait un peu plus sur le petit bout de sauciflard.

- Tu n'es pas généreux ?

- Un loup protège toujours son territoire. Et ce saucisson est à moi, je crois pas pouvoir me le voler sans en payer le prix. Stiles, lâche-ça tout de suite.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue sans quitter Derek des yeux. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en tentant de paraître menaçant, mais le ricanement de Stiles lui apprit rapidement qu'il allait devoir se battre. Bandant ses muscles, il sortit les crocs et les griffes pour se jeter sur Stiles. Malheureusement, cela faisait longtemps désormais que Stiles s'entraînait avec les loups-garous, se chamaillait de nouveau avec Scott comme ils le faisaient avant et avec tout ça, il avait réussit à s'endurcir un peu et de développer des réflexes qui pourraient lui sauver la ie dans un futur proche. Alors, c'est sans surprise que le jeune homme lâcha le couteau, glissa le saucisson dans son sweet et sauta sur le côté, évitant ainsi habillement Derek qui se cogna contre le frigo. Le jeune ado, voulant soudainement paraître aussi badass et aussi cool que toooous ses copains aux culs-poilus, sauta par dessus le bar pour atterrir dans le salon. En effet, ça aurai pu être badass et ultra-cool s'il ne s'était pas prit les pieds.. Dans rien d'autre que du vent. Ou que ses propres pieds, au choix. Brassant l'air de ses bras pendant un instant, cela ne l'empêcha pas pourtant de rencontrer brutalement le sol. Aoutch, c'était pas très agréable tout ça. S'empêtrant un peu, il se redressa tant bien que mal quand le grognement sourd d'un Derek sur les nerfs lui parvint. Comptant sur l'adrénaline qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il courut pour mettre un des canapés entre lui et un loup possessif sur sa nourriture. Derek, crocs sortit, narines dilatées, yeux clignotant bleu électrique tandis qu'il le fixait comme sa proie - ce qui, au fond, il était d'ailleurs -.

- Stiles... Grogna lentement le lycaon.

Le jeune homme sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque alors qu'un frisson le parcourait. C'était pas un frisson de peur. C'était un frisson de puissance, d'adrénaline... De plaisir. Parce que là, tout de suite... Putain ce qu'il s'amusait ! Il s'humidifia les lèvres et ouvrit de grands yeux quand Derek feula en suivant du regard son mouvement de langue. Oh. Apparemment, il n'était pas seul à s'amuser. De là où il était, il voyait tout : Derek face à lui, la porte d'entrée à sa droite, l'escalier en peu en retrait à sa fauche... Lequel des deux était plus judicieux ? S'il allait dans la rue, Derek ne pourrait pas lui arracher la gorge en public. S'il allait à l'étage, il était bloqué, dans une impasse la plus totale. Son choix fut rapide. Amorçant un mouvement vers la porte d'entrée, il entraîna de par se mouvement la réaction prévue de Derek, ici être plus rapide que lui pour arriver à la porte et prendre même le temps de la verrouillé. Mais c'était exactement ce que Stiles attendait de lui, pivotant pour commencer ç grimper les marches trois par trois. Derek ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Il l'avait pas vu venir ça, ce.. Ce gamin HUMAIN avait vraiment réussit à l'induire en erreur ! Il en perdit ses attributs lupins.

- Dommage pour toi, Puppy ! Lui lança le plus jeune par dessus son épaule en riant.

Cette offense réanima sa colère et il sortit de nouveau les crocs et les griffes.

- STILES !

A croire qu'il ne savait dire plus que cela.

- HAN, mais j'vais mourir en fait ! Cria Stiles, moitié gloussant, moitié paniquant en terminant de grimper les marches.

Débarquant dans le couloir de l'étage alors que le loup-garou faisait un boucan de tous les diables dans les escalier pour se rattraper, il glissa sa main dans son sweet pour la refermer sur son trésor. Oh mon dieu, du saucisson au miel, vous pouvez pas savoir a quel point il était heureux de l'avoir et surtout à quel point il allait se battre pour le garder ! Il se délesta d'un mouvement d'épaule de son sweet. Une porte sécuritaire. Une porte sécuritaire... Il devait trouver une porte sécuritaire TOUT DE SUITE !

- Stiles ! Lâches-moi ça !

Oh putain, Derek était super rapide en fait !

Glapissant de nouveau après avoir sursauter, il se jeta contre la première porte entrouverte qui s'offrait à lui, la claquant et la verrouillant après lui avant d'y mettre tout son poids. Derek la cogna plusieurs fois.

- Stiles ! Ouvres-moi cette porte !

- Hors de question ! Va falloir que tu la défonce si tu veux récupérer ce - il porta le saucisson jusqu'à son nez pour en humer le fumet, lâchant un petit gémissement de contentement - ce délice offert par les dieux et les cochons.

- Stiiiiiles... Grogna plus doucement Derek contre la porte. Plus doucement et plus profondément.

L'interpellé tourna la tête pour poser son oreille contre le bois.

- Oui ?

- Ouvre. Maintenant.

- Tu y tiens tant que ça à ton saucisson, hein ? Lâcha le jeune homme entre deux halètements.

Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant à quel point son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine, que de petites étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et que son souffle lui manquait. Bordel, l'adrénaline ? Meilleur truc au monde. Il avait l'impression de sentir chaque muscles, chaque fibres qui pouvaient constituer son corps, et son cerveau avait définitivement dit merde et était partit en vacances sous les cocotiers. C'est pourquoi il ne réfléchit même pas quand il leva le bout de viande devant son visage.

- Sauf que tu vois, mon loulou adoré... Je suis quelqu'un de chiant, j'suis sur que tu as remarqué.

Un grognement comme réponse, faisant vibrer la porte. Stiles en eu un frisson.

- Alors tu vois, je l'ai ce saucisson, j'le garde.

- Stiles. J'aimerais vraiment ne pas à avoir à forcer la porte de ma propre chambre.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne fit que porter le saucisson à sa bouche pour mordre dedans. Explosion de saveur sur les papilles, bonjour~! Il ferma les yeux en soupire d'extase.

- Putain, il est délicieux... Gémit-il.

- Stiles.

- Viens l'chercher ! Lâcha le jeune homme, la bouche pleine.

Pas de réponse. Stiles délecta son trésor et s'il aurait pu, il se serrait mit à ronronner. Les membres tremblant, il lâcha un autre gémissement et se redressa. Plus aucun bruit dans le couloir. Ah ?

- Derek ? Je t'ai mourus ?

Silence. Après quelques instants à tendre l'oreille sans rien percevoir, le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Tant pis pour lui. Il l'avait, ce putain de saucisson. Il avait gagné ! Fredonnant de contentement - hé, il avait semer un loup-garou tout de même, et était toujours en vie après lui avoir dérobé son bien ! - il porta son attention sur le chambre. Alors, ça ressemblait à ça une niche de big bad wolf ? Très... Impersonnel. Des murs blancs, une bibliothèque noir, un bureau tout aussi noir parfaitement rangé, une ampoule à nue, une petite table de chevet avec un cadre photo et...

- Oh shit. Un lit king size. En fait, j'suis mort, et c'est mon paradis personnel.

Les yeux pétillants, Stiles s'avança jusqu'à ce dernier et toucha du bout des doigts les draps. Putain, de la soir. Ce loup-garou avait de sacré goût de luxe. Ricanant, le jeune homme se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le matelas.

- Han, l'bonheur...

Les yeux clos, il frotta sa joue contre les draps. Puis il roula sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête avant de coincé ce qu'il restait de saucisson au coin de la bouche pour fixer le plafond.

- J'verrais bien du gris taupe sur les murs...

- Tu vas rien voir du tout.

Stiles se redressa, le corps crispé. Putain, il avait oublié la fenêtre... Et Derek en avait profité pour s'y faufiler. Et au vu du regard qu'il lui lançait, Stiles était mal. Très mal.

- Euuuuh... Oups ?

Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent quand il aperçut le saucisson à moitié grignoté dans la bouche du plus jeune. Ce dernier loucha pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui énervait tant le lycanthrope. Il leva doucement les mains, espérant pouvoir l'amadoué - oui, Stiles est un grand optimiste dans l'âme -.

- Hey ho... Tout doux Loulou...

Derek grogna en s'approchant. Stiles recula tout aussi doucement.

- Ok. A noter : Oublier les surnoms à la con.

- Stiles... C'est MA bouffe que tu tiens là.

- Bravo Captain Obvious ! Et tu sais quoi ? C'est délicieux.

Un autre grognement, plus grutal celui-ci. Stiles, l'adrénaline toujours présente et le cerveau toujours aux abonnés absent, attrapa le saucisson dans sa main droite.

- Dit... Si je le termine, tu fais quoi ?

Haussement de sourcil intrigué. Sans le quitter des yeux, il apporta le bout de charcuterie jusqu'à ses lèvres. Derek gronda de nouveau.

- Ne t'avise même pas...

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me manges ?

- Ne me tente pas, Stiles... Feula Derek avec un sourire plein de... Crocs.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur tressauter. Oh shit... Cette situation était... Putain, il se sentait comme un animal dont la traque avait été longue et laborieuse et qu'il se retrouvait désormais sans échappatoire et... Jamais, OH grand jamais il n'aurait penser que cette situation l'exciterait autant. Certes, il y avait toujours une sorte de tension entre eux, il n'allait pas se mentir. Au départ, c'était de la violence, ils pouvaient pas se piffer. Après, ce fut une amitié quelque peu forcé, faut dire qu'ils étaient obligés de se supporter à force. Mais quand exactement tout cela avait dérivé de la sorte ? Bonne question. L'enjeu était désormais bien plus qu'un simple petit bout de charcuterie.

- Rends. Le. Moi... Sussura Derek en se préparant à sauter, faisant jouer ses muscles sous son T-Shirt blanc.

... Ah bah nan en fait, il en était toujours bloquer a ce vieux bout de sauciflard. Putain, ça y est, Stiles se faisait des films tout seul. Faisant la moue, un peu déçut, il joua avec. D'un autre côté, à quoi il s'attendait exactement, hein ? Le "Tu l'auras voulut !" de Derek le ramena brutalement à la réalité et il ne fut pas assez réactif pour éviter le loup-garou qui se jetait sur lui. Au mieux, il pu ramener ses jambes sur sa poitrine, et quand Derek le percuta, il pu envoyé son pied dans son sternum. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas sa faible constitution qui allait changé quoique ce soit, Derek le percuta de tout son poids et ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux dans le matelas. Stiles en perdit son souffle.

- AOUTCH ! Derek, lâches-moi !

Le grondement de Derek qui résonna à ses oreilles se répercuta dans tout son corps et il tenta de se dégagé.

- Tu l'as pas lâcher, je vais pas te lâcher.

Le souffle brûlant du loup-garou lui chatouilla le cou et le corps brûlant de Derek tout contre lui lui fit perdre momentanément tous ses moyens. Il gigota un instant, tentant de se défaire de sa poigne mais- Oh mon dieu, mauvaise idée de se retrouver a se frotter de la sorte contre lui et- Shit. Fuck. GOSH ! Arg !

C'est la main de Derek cherchant à récupérer son bien qui perça sa petite bulle de plaisir. Avec un rire, il tendit son bras en tentant de mettre son petit reste de trésor hors de portée. Mais Derek était bien plus imposant que lui et bien plus fort aussi. Il arrivait sans problème à le maîtriser, une main plaquant ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger, l'autre essayant d'atteindre la main toujours en mouvement du plus jeune en grognant de nouveau, provoquant les rires de l'adolescent. Ils se chamaillèrent un instant, Stiles arrivant toujours à se soustraire aux intentions du lycaon et soudain, par un étrange concours de circonstances miraculeuses, Stiles réussit à rendre l'avantage, renversant Derek en frappant ses point d'appuis et grimpant sur ses hanches. Il brandit fièrement son trophée.

- J'ai gagné !

Il vit dans les prunelles de Derek que c'était bien loin d'être fini et en effet, très vite, le loup garou crocheta les hanches du plus jeune pour le faire basculer sur le côté, le faisant crier de surprise. De nouveau sur le dos, plus enfoncé dans le matelas qu'il ne l'avait été jusque là, Derek glissé entre ses cuisses pour le bloquer un peu plus. Mais le jeune était rapide, et têtus - vous comprenez le début maintenant ? - alors, ne voulant déclarer forfait et avant que Derek ne puisse réagir, il enfourna ce qui restait de saucisson dans sa bouche, se retrouvant donc avec une bouille de hamster. Derek ouvrit de grands yeux et grogna de nouveau.

- Stiles. Rends le moi TOUT DE SUITE !

- Même pchas en rêvches ! Retorqua le plus jeune, essayant de le repousser en plaquant ses mains sur son torse.

Ils se bâtèrent de nouveau avant que Derek n'arrive à l'immobiliser de nouveau en attrapant ses poignets et en les enfonçant brutalement dans le matelas, de chaque côté de son visage. Il appuya de tout son poids contre Stiles en feulant, ce dernier se retrouvant de nouveau submergé d'avoir le corps bouillant du lycaon tout contre lui par des émotions et des passions qui ne lui étaient pas vraiment permis en cet instant.

- Stiles. Ne t'avise même pas à avaler. Tu vas me le rendre de suite, ne me force pas a venir le chercher ! Grogna de nouveau Derek en montrant les crocs.

Le jeune homme le regarda droit dans les yeux, un air de défi sur le visage et une étincelle dans le regard voulant clairement dire " T'osera jamais ! " et commença à mâcher, avalant une bonne partie afin de pouvoir clairement énoncer un " Chiche ! " effronté.

- Tu l'auras chercher !

Stiles ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et Derek en profita pour se pencher un peu plus sur lui. Leurs lèvres se percutèrent brutalement, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et la langue de Derek s'aventura dans la bouche de Stiles comme en territoire conquis pour y récupérer son bien. Stiles frémit, lassant un gémissement un peu trop passionné pour leur bien à tous deux. En se séparant, un peu trop vite au goût de Stiles qui aurait bien profiter encore quelques instants du savoir faire de son aîné, il fronça les sourcils devant l'air ravis de Derek qui avalait enfin ce qui lui revenait de droit. Mais quand les yeux de Derek croisèrent ceux du plus jeune, ce fut comme si le temps leur échappait. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'ils restent dans cette position et pourtant, Derek ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce et Stiles ne se débattait plus. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent de nouveau alors que Derek prétexta vouloir vérifié avoir bien récupéré tout son butin. Stiles soupira de bonheur en fermant les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait cru réagir aussi vite, partir au quart de tour comme on dit, surtout pour ce Sourwolf de service. Et pourtant, là tout de suite, c'était tout naturel. Comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécut tous deux n'avaient comme simple but cet instant présent. Ce qui avait été au départ une preuve de domination de l'un sur l'autre, une preuve de supériorité claire s'était désormais transformé en baiser brutal, violent, précipité et impatient. Ils ne se battaient plus vraiment, ils se découvraient tout comme avec la force du désespoir, comme si l'un pouvait disparaître brutalement a tout instants et que ce n'était que leur seule chance.

Ce fut Derek qui se détacha de lui de nouveau et Stiles paniqua en rouvrant les yeux. Non, non, pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt ! Encore un peu ! Rouvrant précipitamment les yeux en essayant de se défaire de la poigne de Derek pour l'agripper à son tour et l'empêcher de fuir, il planta son regard dans celui de son aîné, le souffle court, son cœur jouant le colibri dans sa cage thoracique. Mais Derek ne fuit pas. Il le fixa, les pupilles dilatée et Stiles rougit sous ce regard pénétrant. De plus, il savait très bien que le portable de Derek était toujours sur le canapé, à l'étage du dessous et que donc, c'était tout autre chose qu'il sentait contre son propre bassin, qui n'était pas en reste. Le coeur de Stile se gonfla. Alors non, il ne se faisait des des films finalement, ils étaient bien deux sur ce coup là.

Le loup-garou se repencha vers lui, mordillant du bout des dents ses pommettes rougies, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa joue, le mordiller de nouveau à la mâchoire avant d'enfouir son nez dans le cou du plus jeune, qui pencha sensiblement la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser le champs libre. La poigne de Derek se fit un peu moins forte sur ses poignets, Stiles réussit se dégager doucement une de ses mains et, sentant son vis-a-vis se crisper contre lui, le rassurer sans un mot en glissant sa paume à la base de sa nuque, faisant danser ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres. Tout le corps de l'ainé se mit alors a vibre contre lui alors qu'il poussait un petit sourgnement - mot inventé par Stiles par la suite pour qualifier les petits bruits que Derek peut lâcher sous les caresses de son amant, mélange subtile entre soupire et grognement... Ronronnement fonctionne aussi, mais c'est beaucoup moins marrant et en plus, ça sonne bien avec sourwolf ! -, sourgnement donc qui fit doucement rire le plus jeune. Tendrement d'ailleurs...

Combien de temps sont-ils restés ainsi ? Bonne question. Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea avant un moment. Ils étaient beaucoup trop bien installé. De plus, l'un comme l'autre cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu leur prendre. Pourquoi ils étaient toujours installés de la sorte. Pourquoi toutes leurs sensations étaient en ce moment même décuplés. Pourquoi leurs deux corps semblaient si bien s'imbriquer l'un à l'autre. Ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire après. Comment réagir... Et surtout, tous deux, sans jamais le reconnaître, transis de peur que ce moment hors du temps, presque magique ne leur échappe au plus infime mouvement.

Mais comme on ne déroge pas à la règle du bon vieux running gag, ce fut Stiles qui parla en premier.

- Derek... Murmura-t-il doucement.

Ce dernier se crispa un peu lâcha un petit grondement interrogatif étouffé contre le cou de Stiles. Le plus jeune frissonna en sentant les lèvres du lycaon se poser sur sa gorge.

- Avoue t'es bien installé. Continua tout aussi doucement l'adolescent.

Derek se détendit et bougea un peu en grognant de nouveau pour acquiescer. Oui, il ne parle qu'en grognement, c'est de Derek dont on parle, faites pas les surpris.

Sauf que, voyez-vous ce petit mouvement, aussi infime fut-il, frictionna son bassin avec celui de l'adolescent, lui arrachant un faible gémissement que ses sens lupins attrapèrent. Une vague de désir les traversa tous deux. Derek ferma très fort les yeux, cherchant de l'air. Il avait cette soudaine impression que tout son corps était fait de lave. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde le contrôle, surtout pas. Il ne peut se permettre d'espérer, c'est rien, ça va passer... Aucun mouvement et tout ira bien, ça allait passer, il ne devait surtout pas craqu-

- J'te propose de tester la version sans vêtement. Genre, maintenant. Déclara Stiles, le souffle court.

Il craqua. Se redressant, Derek lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

- J'ai cru que tu l'proposerais jamais. Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Pour seule réponse, Stiles lui offrit un sourire malicieux, promesses d'une soirée pleine d'émotions.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Derek fixa le plafond en écoutant d'une oreille attentive le battement de coeur calme de son amant, le bras autour de ses épaules, alors que Stiles, sur le ventre, son visage enterré dans son torse. Un de ses bras était en travers du ventre du lycaon et une de ses jambes, enroulée dans les draps, semblait avoir trouvé sa place définitive. Il ne dormait pas lui non plus. Il restait juste là, appréciant la chaleur bouillante de son ainé, son odeur d'averse d'été et de sève de pin, dessinant du bout des doigts des arabesques fantaisistes sur la peau offertes à ses divagations. Jamais il n'avait été aussi calme, aussi en paix avec lui même. Son cerveau ne battait plus à cent la minute, il était sereins.

Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose qu'il retenait et qui le faisait sourire. Derek semble sentir son amusement car il tourne la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers lui, se perdant un instant dans ses prunelles couleurs cimes des arbres - mélange trop subtiles entre un bleu clair tirant sur le gris et un vert émeraude pour son bien -, un sourire espiègles sur les lèvres.

- Tout ça pour un malheureux bout de saucisson.

Derek fronça les sourcils et grogna de nouveau.

- Stiles.

- Sourwolf ?

- Tais-toi.

Et si Stiles éclata de rire à cet instant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de pouvoir apercevoir les lèvres de son sourwolf préféré se levée légèrement.

Et en réponse, son cœur ne peut que battre plus vite.

Et croyez moi. Son cœur ne manquera jamais de tressauter de la sorte, surtout quand Derek se mettra à s'arranger qu'il ne reste qu'un micro minuscule bout de saucisson quand Stiles se pointera chez lui à l'improviste. Ce sera pendant quelques mois leur accord silencieux. Jusqu'au jour où Derek ne pourra plus faire son petit manège, quand Stiles commencera à oublier - ou laisser consciemment suivant le point de vue - ses affaires dans le loft, commencer à faire lui même les courses, a dormir a l'improviste dans son lit, trouvé une place pour sa brosse à dent dans le verre de la salle de bain, à côté de celle de Derek, rajouter de la couleur dans la garde robe du lycaon en y plaçant ses propre t-shirt, paires de jeans et autre chaussures aux couleurs vomissables, pour enfin déposer délicatement une fleur de lys blanc en face du portrait de sa mère, consciencieusement à la gauche de la photo de famille de Derek, sur leur table de nuit à tous deux, plus de dix ans après ce dérapage.

Bien sur, avant cette ultime étape qui mettra fin a leur jeux enfantin, il y aura des rires et des larmes, des pertes lourdes, des moments de vides, de remise en question, de passion intense, de délicatesse, des mots murmurés sur l'oreiller, trois mots en particulier qu'on évite et pourtant qu'on pense, qu'on montre au quotidien ou encore des objets faisant leur baptême de l'air alors qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout prévus à cet effet. Et puis peu de temps après, une histoire de bague, des pleurs de joie, des pics de stress intensse, un manoir remplie de chiots, des amitiés indiscutable, d'autres plus bancales. Des sourires éclatants, des grognements qui n'en sont pas. Des rires, des larmes, encore. Des projets communs.

En sommes, un futur bien a eux.

Mais pour l'heure, Derek veut effacer ce sourire moqueur des lèvres de Stiles. Parce que vous savez, c'était pas n'importe quel bout de saucisson ! C'est SON bout de saucisson et Stiles n'avait eu aucun droit de lui voler. On ne vole pas la nourriture du loup sans en avoir- Euh... non, c'est pas ça... Mais qu'importe ! On ne vole pas la nourriture d'un loup, POINT. On ne vole pas la nourriture du Sourwolf sans en payer le prix surtout. Et Stiles, toujours hilare, est près a payer n'importe quelle caution du moment que son bourreau se trouve être un Sourwolf et surtout si ce dernier continue de le faire taire en l'embrassant de la sorte.

- Hey, Derek. Serieux, repeins les murs en gris taupe !

- Stiles, tais-toi !

- Fais-moi me taire pour voir !

Et ne Derek ne pu qu'obéir.

Parce que voyez-vous, tout ce qui se passe après, et bien c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

_Une review ne tue pas, mes amis. Une review est la nourriture de votre servante *__**s'incline**__* En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plus. Pour les lecteurs qui me suivent, sûrement à demain pour la fin de « De l'autre côté de la route »_

_Je vous embrasse~_

_'Win_


	2. Annonce

**_EDIT : J'ai commencé à publier cette fanfiction, rendez-vous sur mon profil ! _**

* * *

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Et non, ce n'est pas une suite, juste une petite demande. J'avais 3 idées différentes de fanfictions Teen Wolf, dont un OS angst que j'avais commencé avant le début de la saison 4, saison qui m'a tellement déçut que ça m'a coupé toute envie de fanfiction dans l'univers propre a Teen Wolf ; une fanfictions à plusieurs chapitres, romance/général/action que je n'ai pas commencé à cause de cette fuck*ng saison justement ; et enfin un crossover... Ou plutôt une parodie... Enfin, je voulais réécrire la légende de Mulan avec les gens de TW, ce qui est très bizarre, non ?_

_Qu'importe. Tout ça pour dire qu'il y a deux jours - les hormones me donnent des idées bizarres, je vous jure - j'ai eu ces rêves de situations... Et je m'y suis mise, je ne m'arrête plus. Bon, je n'ai écrit que deux chapitres, mais j'ai toute la trame et vu comment c'est partit, elle va être longue._  
_Très longue._  
_Peut-être trop. Alors voilà. J'aimerais avoir votre avis, savoir si vous vous sentez opé pour suivre cette histoire. Je mets donc le petit speech de début, ainsi que le plot, la raiting, blablabla._

* * *

**TITRE :** Quand le renard aida la rose.

**GENRE :** UA, Général, famille, Slowburn!Sterek. Très slow uwu

**PLOT :** Depuis que sa femme l'a quitté en ne laissant qu'un mot, Derek a mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour se consacrer a sa fille. Il se jure que s'il trouve une baby-sitter sachant gérer l'état de Sarah, il se remettrait a vivre pour lui et surtout, a aimer. Un coup de fil va tout lui apporter sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

**RATING :** T pour l'ensemble ; M pour certains passages - Ce sera annoté à chaque chapitres -

**DISCLAMER** : Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée. Les psycho. Enfin bref.

* * *

_Voilà ! Quelqu'un à envie ? _  
_Parce que pour une fois, je suis tellement motivée que je ne pourrais pas me défiler. Je pense que je suivrais une publication régulière, tous les deux mercredis ou les deux dimanches, suivant le jour où je vais mettre le prologue en ligne. Enfin, je pense que je commencerais à publier quand j'aurais atteins le quart, et surtout atteins un rythme d'écriture régulier, histoire de respecter mon timing. Vu comment je suis partit, je pense que je vais commencer à publier dans un petit mois._  
_Avis ?_

_xoxo, 'Win_


End file.
